Preparations for New Seasons
by A. Zap
Summary: Arthur's made all of the preparations for the new season of Doctor Who to premiere tomorrow. Just as he's about to relax and watch some old episodes, Alfred pops in needing to make preparations for one of his own shows he likes. That's not even coming on until October. Alfred is lucky Arthur loves him. USUK.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Or Doctor Who. Or Supernatural. I am a fan that writes for herself and other fans.**

* * *

Preparations for New Seasons

The preparations were almost complete. With only one more day to go, Arthur almost felt ready.

He looked around his living room and tried to think if he had gotten everything done.

Miniature TARDIS set-up? Check.

Posters of various Doctors and Companions put up? Check.

Doctor Who Tea Set ready? Check.

Miniature Dalek rolling around the room? Check.

All of his Doctor Who blankets and pillows placed all over the room? Check.

Sonic Screwdriver sonicked up? Check.

His costume for the premiere hung up in his closet? Check.

His stack of Doctor Who DVDs ready to be marathoned until the appointed hour? Check.

TV, Cable, and DVD player set-up? Check.

Voicemails set up on his phones to threaten anyone who was stupid enough to call him in the next couple of days? Check.

A banana? Check.

Arthur eagerly rubbed his hands together. Preparations were complete for one of the most important days of the year: the start of Doctor Who's new season.

He had even taken off a couple days at work to get ready for this. Everyone had understood. After all, they were all hurrying out at the end of the workday to make their own preparations. At least in his country, people seemed to understand the sanctity of Doctor Who.

In fact, one of the unspoken rules was that if someone called during Doctor Who, the receiver was allowed to hunt down the culprit and kill him or her.

The other countries had also learned not to bother Arthur during Doctor Who. This show was liked all over the world, but its home country had a special obsession for it. If his Doctor Who time was interrupted, he was touchier than Matthew during hockey season.

Arthur moved to the kitchen to check on his double heart cookies. _Huh, are they supposed to be that dark?_ _Oh, I'm sure they're fine._ He closed to oven door, leaving the cookies to their burning fate.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Now, he could take a moment to rel-

"Iggy!" Alfred crashed through the door. Literally.

The sound startled Arthur out of his chair, making it crash to the floor. Turning around, he sees Alfred looking with wide eyes from him to the chair and back.

"You should be more careful. You could have gotten hurt, jumping up like that." Alfred scolded, a slight frown on his face.

"You're the one who startle me, you bloody git!" Arthur pointed out.

"Oh." Alfred shrugged. Suddenly, his face grew serious. Arthur hoped that he didn't bring news that would require him to forsake the Doctor. "Artie, as you probably know, an important time for TV is coming up."

"Yes." Arthur nodded, assuming that the American was talking about his beloved show. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So, what does that have to do with you?"

Alfred looked at him, aghast. "What does it have to do with me?! You know, I take my TV seriously! We need to be prepared!"

Arthur felt slightly bad now. "Well, I've been preparing for quite awhile."

"Good! Then you can help me!" Alfred's blue eyes lit up with joy. "I've been trying to re-watch everything so I can be fully prepared, but it's been hard! I like to watch it with someone else, but Mattie is busy with Francis over the next couple of days." His expression turned sad. "It's been tough trying to fit it in with all that's been going on in the Middle East and Missouri."

There was no way that Arthur could resist those sad puppy eyes. He barely could when he was a colony.

"If it means so much to you, I'll watch it with you." Arthur offered.

Alfred grinned. "Really?" If he were a dog, Arthur knew he'd be wagging his tail. Really, sometimes his boyfriend could be such a child.

"Of course. I like it, too."

"I didn't know that." Alfred said, moving into the living room and walking up to the TV. "If I had I would probably watch it with you more."

"Well, now you do." Arthur moved into the living room and sat on the couch. He frowned a bit though. If Alfred was actually a fan of Doctor Who, why wasn't he commenting on all of the cool merchandise that was now set-up in the room?

"Okay, so here's Season 4 of Supernatural!" Alfred sat down excitedly next to Arthur.

It took the Brit a moment to register what he had said. "Supernatural?!" He cried out, indignant. "I thought you were talking about Doctor Who!"

Alfred looked over at him as the disk started to play. "Oh, yeah. I like that, too, and plan to watch it tomorrow, but this is slightly more important." Arthur bristled at that implication. "After all, I need to get through 9 seasons before October."

Arthur facepalmed. "You have over a bloody month. Doctor Who is tomorrow." He glared at the American. "Obviously, the Doctor should take precedent."

"But, Iggy," Alfred whined as on-screen the menu popped up. "I told you how hard it is to find time to watch it so I need to do when I can when someone's with me. I need to do it while I can." He started pouting. "I thought I could fit in a season before Doctor Who started. And you said you would watch."

Arthur sighed. _Really, such a bloody child. Though considering that this show has ghosts and such I can see why he needs someone there._ "Fine, I'll watch the bloody show. I've never seen it before, so tell me what's going on."

Alfred smiled again, and quickly explained the proceeding events as he clicked the play button.

Over half an hour later, Arthur began to regret his decision a bit. Alfred was clutching his arm tightly as on-screen sparks flew and a non-descript man in a trenchcoat walked into the barn.

"Alfred, it's just a man in a bloody trenchcoat." Arthur deadpanned, an eyebrow rising as the man took a knife in the chest without even blinking. Actually, it was like the guy hadn't even blinked once since stepping inside. "I don't see what the fuss is about."

Alfred's grip loosened. "Sorry, Cas's first entrance is kinda scary and totally badass, but he's probably one of the coolest characters." He smiled.

"But what's all the bloody fuss about-" Arthur cut himself off as the shadows of wings rose up behind the man. _Okay, that is fairly "cool."_

"See?" Alfred's smile widened and he snuggled up to Arthur under a TARDIS blanket.

"I see." Arthur smiled too. Then he frowned again. "Why does this Castiel keep staring at Dean like that?"

As Alfred launched into an explanation of Destiel worthy of Kiku and that the writers were total teases about it, Arthur found himself settling down and enjoying himself.

He could understand Alfred's desire to share a favorite show with him and the need to prepare for watching new episodes.

And besides, Arthur could just make sure that Alfred watched Doctor Who with him tomorrow.

All was well.

Especially because a fairy saw them cuddling on the couch and turned off the oven before Arthur's burned cookies burned down the whole house.

* * *

_AN: So, since spring I've been watching Supernatural and it has joined my list of obsessions. I also like Doctor Who and can't wait for the new season. I can't see it until Monday at the movie theater though because I don't have BBC America and I have to go to my cousin's wedding anyway. But I was thinking about how England would be a major Doctor Who fan and how America would probably like Supernatural despite the ghosts and how fans tend to prepare for new seasons, and thus, this was born.  
_


End file.
